


Rare indeed

by Ninja_cats



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Modern Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 14:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15584079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninja_cats/pseuds/Ninja_cats
Summary: A modern au, Tevinter has fallen, (almost) Wiped clean of anything living. Swollowed whole by its own magisters. There was only a handful of survivors, some of them being a flirtatious Atlus and his best friend Felix. They wanted to leave Tevinter but this isn't what they had in mind.





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

Boats docked at the shores of Tevinter, planes overhead for extra searching power. The inquisition, a service that helps disaster victims in their time of need have come to Tevinter to do just that. It's been a week since the fall of this place, it finally deemed safe to search for survivors.

By the looks of the place, anyone who survived are a part of a miracle. The feeling of 'out of control' magic tingled the skin, making hairs on arms and necks stand on ends. Embers burned slowly, ice keeping broken walls standing, the ground burnt from lighting, the ground still slightly shook. The land littered with body upon body. 

Surviving looked impossible. 

"This looks bad" mumbled the leader of the inquisition as he hobbled of the boat to shore, his dim lime green eyes full of sorrow. 

A man with the horns of a bull followed behind. Taking a Deep breath as feet met, somewhat, solid ground. "Bad's an understatement, boss" he jokes lightly avoiding to think so grim. Standing up straight with authority the Qunari shouts out a command. "Get to searching boys!"

With a small nod from the man titled boss, both males walk towards the wreckage with a mission. The search begins.

##

"just a little further, Felix" the Tevinter Mage huffed to his friend as he supports his weight. Felix and the Mage stumble over rubble avoiding the stare of the dead. Not to keen to know if they knew the person or not. 

Felix held his side in pain, his ribs clearly causing him trouble. A sharp intake of breath as they limped around more damage was enough to make the Mage call it rest time. With great strain on his bleeding upper arm he sat Felix down on a damaged, but standing, bench. 

Felix mumbled coherently, the Mage only able to pick up a few quick words between their loud panting. "Dorian.... arm... heal" along with, Dorian could only guess, a string of Tevinter curses.

Dorain sat himself beside his friend; dusting his pants lightly like it would rid of the dust and dirt. After that, he fiddled with the ripped cloth he tied around his arm. It completely soaked through with his own blood. The blood now being dry and crusting. He winced at the thought of the wound underneath.

Dorian spares a glance at Felix, stress and pain stuck to his face. The mage could see the brusing side of his friend through the rips and cuts of his shirt. 

Felix shifted to look at the Mage more comfortably, as one can get with searing pain throughout his side. The stress and pain in his face was joined with intense amount of worry. 

"You okay?" Felix practically cooed the question to his friend. Felix's free hand moving to rest on the others knee caringly. 

Dorain opened his mouth to argue, 'I should be asking you that question!' being the clear arguement material, but the Mage knew he was asking for a different reason. So he indulged him. Kind of.

"A growing headache but I'll live" he spoke in a joking tone to hopefully settle Felix's worry.

it didn't seem to work, Felix frowned obviously unhappy with the words spoken, but he doesn't push for more. Both knowing there is more.

Dorian felt like complete shit. The 'growing headache' was throbing against his temples with no mercy. The Mage having to hold back flinching over every little sound. The acid feeling of vile at the back of his throat. The world spun, froze then spun again. It was quite disorienting. The gradual loss of blood wasn't helping his case.

Those things are happening due to the overuse of his magic. Dorian's mana drained beyond drained. Absolutely dry. So was his mouth but that was for a different reason, he can only guess Felix was thirsty too.

Dorian shakes his head softly, trying to clear his thoughts but not daring any more movement to not further his ache. 

He looks away, suddenly finding a pile of cluttered walls weaved with hard ice more interesting, "We will rest a while longer" the usually well groomed man whispered through his breath. Oddly quite and sweet. 

Felix's hand still rested on Dorain's knee.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

**Bull's** **pov**

i split up from Boss a few hours ago, traveling with my trusted team of chargers even further inland. Our quads' engines loud in a saddening silent city. I could only imagine how Krem feels. Speak of the devil.

"chief!" The second in command, krem, shouts out to me. I glance at him seeing him pointing off the the left. "Looks like some folk!" He continues even though I can clearly see it. One man with a shaved hair style sat clutching his side. His dark skinned companion had their head rested the the others shoulder. Breathing... I hoped.

i slow to a stop, my crew doing the same. "Be easier for us to climb the rubble then finding a route for these things" i state, patting the quad before I step off it. "Krem! Skinner! With me!" I command already making my way over the debris. The people in question move quickly to follow.

The man clutching his side noticed us, I'll be surprised if he didn't with all the shouting we're doing. He gives us a soft smile and a small wave. We rush a little more. Coming up to the injured duo; I'm relieved to see the other man breathing.

Admitting to myself that he's drop dead gorgeous; I push that thought to the back of my mind.

"Hey" I start, trying to sound soft and friendly. Nothing like my looks. "I'm the iron bull, from the inquisition. We are here to help" introducing myself as I kneel in front of the them. Favouring my good knee.

I notice the small flinched the darker man makes.

"We are gonna get you out of here" krem adds, smile sweetly, not trying to startle anyone. I hold back a snort knowing Krem I anything but sweet.

The man nods, shifting his weight to hold his resting friend easier. His complexion a sick pale.

"I'm Felix" he informs me as I stand. I reach out to pick up Felix's friend with a nod of acknowledgement. Krem helps the Tevinter man, Felix to his feet, guiding him towards the quads. I follow after Krem, Skinner close by.

The other man groans in my arms; bring up his left arm to cover his eyes. Felix looks back, clearly worried for his friend. "he has a pretty bad headache" The Tevinter man mumbles as he turns back around to look at me. I nod again, to show I was listening.

Reading Krem's facial expression, I conclude that Felix wants to say more. Obviously thinking about his choices. The man takes a sharp breath, in great pain.

I could see my chargers by the quads, Dalish already held the aid kit out for skinner.

After a moment of silence and only half way across the rubble my attention is brought back to the man in my arms. Glancing to where I was stepping here and there; not wanted to trip.

I take in the cloth wrapped around his left arm. Covered in crusted blood. Guessing it was his. Felix mumbles again. "His name is Dorain"


End file.
